


But if dreams came true, oh, wouldn't that be nice But this ain't no dream we're living through tonight

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snuggling, brandy is the best and an instigator, discovering feelings, stuntman plus actor equals loooovee, these two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: After the events post  film-  things go wrong for Rick and Cliff and  they  break apart for  seven  years.  When they are  brought  back together-  can they  tell each other  how they feel? or is this their  end?





	But if dreams came true, oh, wouldn't that be nice But this ain't no dream we're living through tonight

**Author's Note:**

> my boys are so in love 1960s edition  
enjoy!
> 
> Everybody's got a hunger, a hunger they can't resist  
There's so much that you want, you deserve much more than this  
But if dreams came true, oh, wouldn't that be nice  
But this ain't no dream we're living through tonight  
Girl, you want it, you take it, you pay the price  
Prove it all night
> 
> -Prove it all night ~ Bruce Springsteen-

The world was wrong.

Time was not the great healer. It was the great destroyer.

It had been 7 years for Rick Dalton.

7 years since frankly- life went to shit- that’s night those hippy fucks broke into his apartment, almost killed him, his stuntman and his then wife.

Sure, after their brush with death they were the talk of tinsel town for a while- everyone knew who the fuck Rick Dalton was; But then as was everything that was the fickle beast that was Hollywood it started to go away- he was a fuck up that almost got messed up by hippies first- and an actor second.

This strain hurt what flimsy relationship he had with Francesca and within 3 years Rick Dalton was just as lonely as he had ever been. Everyone was gone.

Fuck.

Currently Rick Dalton was nursing a margarita on his couch a big ol’ pit bull strung across his legs- Brandy huffed in contentment as Rick massaged her ears.

“ That’s it baby girl, feel pretty good right?”.

The dog huffed again.

Rick smiled sadly down at her- truth be told, every time he saw her his heart ached- she was a constant reminder to him of what he had lost. After the heat had dissipated from their brush with death- life went back to normal for a few weeks or at least Rick liked to imagine it did.

He had his wife. He had his stuntman and his stuntman’s dog more could a man need?

They were drinking as they usually did- boy’s night- reminiscing in the way film folk usually did when the bomb dropped.

“Hey partner?”

“Mm yeah?”

“I’ve got some news” Cliff seemed anxious.

Rick stiffened. Something was very wrong, Cliff was avoiding his gaze moving restlessly.

“Well… what is it?”

There was a beat … then- “ I’m leaving” he managed quietly.

Rick blinked had he heard him right? Did his partner say he was?- but his mouth stupidly stumbled over his thoughts and all that came out was “w-what?”

The fresh air suddenly seemed suffocating to Rick, he wanted to bolt- but his legs didn't move. He was stuck.

“I said I’m leaving- I found work abroad the i-talians are looking for stunt workers I-”

Rick cut him off fear predominantly in his eyes now as Cliff rambled “ this is a joke right? A big fucking joke for Rick Dalton-”

Cliff shook his head; his throat felt dry, his body tense fuck this was so much worse then he imagined.

“It’s real” he rasped out “ I need to survive man, get by I-” the excuse sounded weak and foolish even to him.

“- I can find you work Cliff, if- if not with me with someone-”

“ you said you can’t afford me and ‘sides no one in this town can stand me except for you.”

Rick could feel his world twisting and turning uneasily, he suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable “but Cliff thought I t-thought you were my best bud I thought we were gonna plow through Hollywood through thick and thin w-what happened?” Rick could feel himself self slipping he was grasping desperately at straws. Trying to stay afloat.

Cliff looked guilty “well man, you’ve got a wife and a life is what happened- I just been feeling there’s no place for me in your world. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.”

“ You c-c an’t be serious I-i can’t do this without you” Rick managed.

Cliff didn’t want to look him in the eyes- he didn’t want to be another reason Rick drank. “ Well sure you can” he soothed “ you made friends with Sharon and Roman all on your own.”

“Yeah but-” Rick looked around like a caged animal; desperate. “ it’s not the same- w-we’ve been together for a while, huh? You really wanna break up the b-band?”

Rick gave him a watery smile but his eyes were pleading _ please don’t . please don’t leave me. I won’t know what to do. _

Cliff frowned “ I don’t think it’s my place to be messin’ in a married man’s life a family can’t be a man, his wife, his stuntman and his stuntman’s dog.” he joked.

Rick didn’t crack a smile. He was staring at his feet as if the world was ending.

“- ‘sides” the other man continued “I don’t think your lady likes me being around so much.”

Rick had basically waited on him hand and foot when he came home from the hospital; Cliff had made the comment that Rick would look really cute in a maid outfit which Francesca had not taken well.

“Anyway, I’m not a total asshole, I’m not leaving you fully on your own.”

Rick looked up expectantly as Cliff’s eyes traveled to Brandy.

“ B-Brandy? You're-?”

“I leave her in your care if you want her. It’s cruel to let her be dragged around to travel with me.”

“I’ll t-take her” Rick whispered.

“ Good- it gives me a reason to come back.” He grinned again but his heart felt like lead when he saw Rick gave a weak smile in return and curl a little more into himself.

Rick wanted to say so many things that Cliff meant more to him then an employee that he was lost without him- floundering but instead he smiled brightly at the other man.

“I- i just hope you come c-come back soon” he choked out willing his tears back “ Brandy and I will miss you.” every breath was painful, it felt like someone was clutching his heart in a vice. He had never felt pain like this.

“I’ll miss you too brother.” he whispered as he watched his handsome actor as he grimaced and trembled in his seat- but in truth, Cliff was hoping to hear was a reason to stay.

To not walk out that door.

He heard none.

“ Hey don't worry handsome, I’ll be back before you know it. Don't worry your pretty little head.”

“Yeah” came the quiet reply.

Neither of them believe it.

Xxxxxx

At first Rick and Cliff kept in close contact - through letters mostly.

Occasionally he got a call from a movie lot in a different country saying Cliff had shown up and could Rick vouch for him and Rick could follow his pattern. He was for the most part in Italy, Greece, Egypt, Ireland, Morocco and Russia.

The farther the stuntman was the more Rick missed him, and the yearning and pain in his heart ached more.

It went like this for a year.

Then nothing...

No calls, no appearance, in film credits. Rick found himself watching any action movie he could in hope he'd run into his stunt man- know he’s okay.

But he was gone… Cliff Booth had vanished into thin air.

Xxxxx

Everyone had their limits, shortly after their third wedding anniversary Francesca quietly told him she didn't love him anymore- that she was unsure he ever felt for her the way she felt for him.

Rick began to protest but she smiled sadly, told him he was a good man with a good heart who deserved to have the love he was willing to give- but it wasn’t for her.

With a kiss for him and a pat for Brandy she got in a taxi and left. That night, Rick Dalton cried almost as hard as he did when Cliff left.

Xxxxx

To the outsider the years that followed looked like prosperous ones for Rick Dalton; thanks to some nudging from Sharon he got a supporting role in a Polanski film which resulted in several small awards- he was no longer playing the heavy but leading man material- in dramas, period pieces and even a horror movie.

Rick Dalton achieved his dream, he was recognized as more than Bounty Law- he was the true story of a man rising from the ashes and making it in Hollywood.

The truth however was not as glamorous- alcohol became his best friend and crutch, nights not spent hobnobbing were spent on his back with Brandy sprawled on his chest.The more Rick Dalton’s star rose the more he fell apart; there was no one in his life to anchor him- he didn’t feel like he had a place to belong except on set where Brandy was his constant companion. As a result he often did his scenes and retreated to his trailer.

Rick had stunt doubles since Cliff left- but none were him- he was nice enough to them but never bother to create a relationship- almost as if out of fear of being hurt.

The nights were long- the days longer and before long, over 5 years had gone by. Rick worked almost obsessively to keep the demons away, eventually even alcohol wasn’t enough. Anyone who saw Rick Dalton would know something was up under inspection- Rick rarely made eye contact, he was anxious, often shook or twitched and avoided the limelight when possible.

Then the day came when his agent came to him with the lead in a romantic film- he scoffed. His agent however was not to be deterred, he pushed and pushed arguing that it made his image softer. Rick barely glanced at the script before saying yes.

As a result he was cast in this oddball thriller film called “ Dance with Death.”

Old Rick would have had 3 nervous breakdowns in public no less at being on this new film. New Rick would at least hide his fear and apprehension to where he could curl up with Brandy and hold her as he wept.

Lord, that dog had seen him cry too many times.

Xxxx

Now on the first day of set, nursing a coffee Rick was shaking hands and smiling pleasantly as he met actors, producers and make up artists when the director managed “Oh I also have to introduce you to your stunt coordinator, come to us all the way from Europe!”

Rick blinked. He knew Boyd was going to be his stuntman… but a stunt coordinator- fancy.

“Now where the hell is- oh there he is! Wilkes get over here!” the director shouted to a man behind Rick- he heard the other man jog up.

“Finally!- Rick Dalton, let me introduce you to John Wilkes, our stunt coordinator.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wil-” Rick began as he turned. He froze.

Rick couldn’t breathe he felt as if his heart was in a vice all over again ; he could not forget that face in his dreams or nightmares… there in front of him was a ghost from his past in the form of Cliff Booth, in all his glory.

_ I’m dreaming- dreaming _ he thought frantically he was trapped in a cycle he couldn’t break. Those blue eyes he knew so well stared back at him- but they didn’t crinkle in glee at the sides nor did the face wear a lazy smile- the man before him hardly moved.

Rick felt like he had been stabbed at the lack or reaction he wasn't expecting a parade but some sign they knew each other, felt for each other, maybe meant more to each other…

anything...

Rick could feel the tears brimming in his eyes he wanted the ground to swallow him whole- run away… but he couldn't; instead he had to stand before the man that meant more to him than anything else in the world and pretend they didn't know each other and that about killed him.

Rick seemed to remember where he was, and who he was with- he plastered on the Hollywood smile he practiced so many times and after what felt like lifetimes responded “Well I’m sorry! You with someone else's name's Rick Dalton.”

Cliff blinked.

Extended a tan hand which Rick noticed was crooked and short half a pinkie; Rick took it in his and for a second, felt relief to be back in his presence...but it was just as quickly gone.

Rick couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on his friend. The alarm that was low key buzzing on the back of his mind was throbbing; Cliff looked different- besides more deep set lines around his eyes that Rick had always found charming- now looked stiffer, colder… that easy way the stuntman had slinked around and lounged was gone.

Cliff’s hair was long and streaked with grey as was his stubble, however- most notably Rick noticed Cliff now sported a jagged eye scar that ran from the top of right eye to the bottom.

Rick could only stare- his stuntman looked deadly, more the madman that everyone had said he was years ago.

“Nice to meet you too” the other man growled.

Rick winced.

Xxxx

For Cliff the years away had felt like lifetimes. The night he left, he drank himself blind like he had not in years- he destroyed his trailer and wept for what he had lost.

Landing on his feet in Italy was easier than he thought, he struck up a quick relationship with old directors- Rick vouched for him and soon he was driving cards, punching bad guys and putting his life at risk for a decent pay… however the fun times came to an end.

Cliff never fully recovered from his hip injury leaving him with a significant limp - this lead to slip ups a stunt with a knife ended with a blade scraping down his face.

Another stunt with pyrotechnics left him short half a finger.

As he lay in bed recovering both times he wished he had his dog and his best friend by his side- every time he had to tell himself. That part of his life was over now, he had to get used to it… Rick surely had.

Xxxx

He heard about Rick's divorce.

How could he not?

He had an ear to the ground of what was happening back in Hollywood.

Christ.

He warred with himself for days if he should go home to be with Rick

_ And what will you tell him? How will you explain yourself huh? How do you explain leaving him as you did? Because you're afraid that hell reject you?” what are you afraid of?” _

Cliff laughed bitterly as he peered at himself in the mirror. He was drunk again. Miserable again.

“ I’m afraid…” Cliff began “ I’m afraid of telling him I love him- I’ve always loved him and I left because I never thought he’d feel the same.”

He spoke these words bitterly, he gave a pathetic chuckle.

“ Look at you” he managed “ you're pathetic, you look like Frankenstein's monster. He won't want you back- you left him, you walked out on him Rick was practically begging you to stay in his way.”

He snarled at himself “Coward” he spat as he strokes the glass of his matted reflection before punching the mirror. He doesn’t feel the pain or the blood dripping down his hand. His heart is heavy. After that he rarely looks himself in the eye anymore.

Xxxxxx

How long can a man run? 7 years apparently.

In that time Cliff Booth made himself all but disappear. He started running by a different name- John Wilkes- If everyone saw him as a villain- then so be it. He took the name of the man he shared a surname with.

Despite the better treatment in Europe, Cliff was restless- his thoughts drifted often to his leading man. Like Rick, he looked for his other half in every film; if only to glimpse him, of seeing his face, if he was smiling on screen he could kid himself that smile was for him.

Cliff had wandered through life often feeling like the prodigal son. That sensation vibrated through him especially as he touched down back in Los Angeles. 7 fucking years. Shit- the city had grown. He sighed looking out the window.

_ Why the hell had he returned? _

Cliff couldn’t say- the superficial half of him would say the money, the opportunity to touch down back in as much as reality as he knew living in Hollywood which as a already a make belief land by all accounts.

He missed the sun, he also missed Brandy like crazy but maybe the real reason was that he had never gotten over Rick fucking Dalton.

His smile infiltrated his thoughts much more than he’d ever admit. His stutter was the cutest fucking thing he had ever heard; his shy nature, his blue eyes his- Christ. Cliff had it bad.

Boy, were the boys back home gonna be shocked to see him again.

Xxxx

Cliff Booth no longer did stunts- he supervised and helped directors get theirs rolling- he was pretty damn good at it too but it kept him from jumping into the fray,.

His reputation spoke for itself, a man who had fought who had potentially killed but despite this- his good work showed and soon he was being called home. He knew little of the project till he showed up-

“Dance with Death” cheesy....

But beggars can’t be choosers- so he showed up ready to work as the director called him over Cliff somewhat stable unhappy world finally crumbled down as he met his leading man and Cliff was coming from face to face with a face he had not seen in 7 years

In the moments that passed between the two men Cliff felt like he was losing himself one look at Rick and he knew something was very wrong.While most people saw a big bad wolf when they looked at Cliff, when someone looked at Rick by comparison they would see a scared little fox baring his teeth to keep others away.

Cliff couldn’t help but notice even now the shaking hands, the flitting gaze, the smile so tight it was a surprise he didn’t crack his jaw.

This wasn’t the man he left.

Something had happened- but in the time he was gearing himself to embrace what may have happened- Dalton had forced him into an awkward handshake and pretended he didn’t know him.

Cliff could feel the walls closing in. The chance to wish it better getting smaller; before Cliff could blink Rick was gone and the hole in his heart had broken open anew ,becoming a black void with each passing second.

_ He doesn’t need you. _

_ He doesn’t want you. _

_ You abandoned him. _

Christ he fucked up.

How do you fix a broken heart? Especially when neither party knows the other is broken?

Cliff watched as Rick did what he did best... he pretended it wasn’t happening and he became someone else.

Right now- he was punching and kicking his way through some ninjas, the damsel in need of serious rescuing. Rick played the pencil pushing nobody that seemed like a lost cause till he has to rescue the girl of his dreams

Cliff couldn’t look away couldn’t stop his heart from beating from bile choking him when he saw Rick with another women.

It was like losing him again.

That night, Cliff drank himself blind- not that far away Rick was doing the same in his trailer- he had seen how coldly his friend regarded him.

Lonely hearts were heavy on Dance with Death

On the third day- Cliff couldn’t take it anymore. He worked through the day and as the sunset with the help of liquid courage he found himself outside Rick’s trailer.

He knocked.

There was a pause of silence, then Brandy’s unmistakable growl.

“Easy girl- you know it’s not it’s not anybody special I-“Cliff could hear the other man, fumbling for the door and he held his breath as it creaked open.

Before him stood Rick Dalton

“Hi” Cliff fumbled

Rick frowned “Can I help you?”

“How ya doing?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Wilkes do I know you?”

Cliff winced “Okay I deserve that one- I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“Do we?” Rick managed in surprise.

Cliff clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Don’t be smart Dalton.”

“Why the fuck not” Rick managed. The little fox was angry “I’m not much else, the least I can be is fucking s-smart.”

“Rick it’s-“ but before Cliff could finish that thought Brandy bullied her way past Rick’s legs and down to her old master.

Cliff eagerly bent down and let the pit bull whine and bark in glee, her tail a blur. “Hey my beautiful girl, sorry I was gone so long.” He kissed her head “I didn’t mean it” he managed. The dog huffed and licked his jaw eager to have as much as Cliff as possible.

Cliff couldn’t help but give his girl everything she wanted as she bounced in excitement. Rick watched from a short distance away as the dogs tongue lolled as she raced circles around Cliff

Every time Cliff thought she was gonna calm down she was doing another lap coming back to nudge or jump up on cliff

However on one particular hard jump, Cliff lost his balance as his leg all but collapsed making him stumble.Rick acted quickly, he whipped out his arm to catch his stuntman before he could fully fall. He staggered hard into Rick’s hold and Rick felt a spark run up his spine he had jot felt that touch in almost a decade

“Shoot man- you okay?” Rick managed

Cliff hissed in pain but he had not pulled away- it was obvious he was not the behemoth of a man he once was.

“You okay?” Rick managed again.

“No Ricky” he sighed “things haven’t been okay in a long time.”

Rick blinked.

Brandy looked up in concern with a whine.

“I – do you wanna come in for a minute?”

Cliff was silent “Sure” he managed.

Soon, both men were sitting in Rick’s trailer looking each other in the face. It was quite like death- no noise, no movement, Rick was staring at his feet

“Rick I-I never intended for things to go this way” cliff blurted out weakly.

Rick was trembling, fretting his fingers frantically against one another

“You left “he whispered.

“You let me go” Cliff replied just as quickly.

For a second anger flared in Rick’s eyes “ you idiot” he snarled” I – I always thought you knew me Cliff booth but I was wrong- can't you see how much I depend on you? Need you?

_ How I Love you? _ He thought but the words never left his mouth.

“Oh bullshit” Cliff hissed back “you want me to baby you, clean up after you be your servant your lackey.” The stuntman growled. His tone was dangerous.

Rick stared “I-is that what you think?”

Cliff grimaced baring his teeth “fuck off Dalton, what’s the matter? No one stupid enough to be your errand boy huh?”

Rick flinched as if he had been struck “what?”

“You didn’t think your friends didn’t talk about being Rick Dalton’s bitch? More than a brother less than a wife? Fuck me Rick we were laughing stocks.”

“And since when do you care about others think?”

“Since when don’t you?” Booth fired back.

Their voices were raising steadily Brandy looking frantically between the two people she cared about.

“Since you fucking left!” Rick roared taking Cliff by surprise “since you became a goddamn ghost and walked out that door and didn’t even give me the c-chance to say sorry, to make it better to try to tell you-“

“Tell me what?”

“To tell you- Jesus!” Rick broke off in frustration.

“Spit it out Dalton, while were somewhat young.”

“I- I Love you! “ Rick exclaimed.

There was a sudden heavy silence. Rick gulped his heart rocketing- _ he said it. Oh Christ oh fucks oh... _

“Fuck Cliff I- I loved you since the first time we worked together- you’re brave and funny; you support my no- talent ass and you have a huge heart and fuck me you have a body that just won’t quit and- and”

Tears. Tears were streaming down his face- Rick was trying to catch his breath through frantic gulps for air, he felt like his heart would beat through his rIbs.

Fuck me even after all these years the tears were a dagger to Cliff’s heart.

“When you disappeared you scared the s-shit out of me.” He stammered “no one gave a rat’s ass but I couldn’t sleep picturing you dead in a d-ditch cause you m-mouthed off to the wrong Italian.”

Cliff winced “Rick I-“

“I watched so many bad Italian movies hoping t-to s-see your name, know you were o-okay somewhere even if you weren’t gonna come home. I felt like I was going crazy mourning you like you were f-fucking dead!”

Cliff could do-nothing but gape as Rick stubbornly rubbed at his red cheeks, frustrated and upset.

“I just wanted to give you my heart - I never knew how I lost you Cliff and it’s the biggest fucking mistake of my life.”

Cliff cleared his throat his mind was reeling, his best friend, his leading man his everything was before him pouring out his guts and Cliff’s mind was lagging behind despite feeling the same “ why didn’t you try to say something?” He croaked out.

Rick laughed bitterly “pal do you know me? I’m a coward.” Fresh tears ran down his face and Cliff couldn’t look anymore. He felt ill. “Well, I can’t judge you too hard in that regard Dalton... I guess I’m a coward too.”

Rick froze “what do you mean?”

“Well you big dummy I guess I love you too.” The stuntman managed.

Rick was silent.

“I thought I was getting in the way Rick, I’d never make you pick between your pretty lady and me. I may be an old dog but I know when the writing's on the wall.” Cliff nervously rubbed at his neck “I- I never wanted to hurt you, or make you worry or cry- I thought you could forget me and move on. Have that Hollywood dream you always wanted.”

Again silence, “You’re an idiot Cliff Booth” the actor managed again

“That’s what I keep hearing.”

“Don’t you get it? You are my dream I’ve never wanted you out of my life, I’m not done with you- never have been, never will be.”

Cliff smiled despite himself his chest felt tight as he stood beside the other man. Brandy yipped and whined at their feet as they held each other’s gaze.

Rick stood on shaking legs closing the islands of distance between them.

“Rick I-“ but the stuntman didn’t finish as he was shocked when the actor grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and brought him in for a harsh kiss- the stuntman grunted in surprise as Rick scrambled for purchase he broke the kiss off leaving Cliff to stare.

Rick flushed at his partner’s stillness and worry wormed its way through him “I’m sorry I didn’t know I- I shouldn’t have...” he fumbled turning red “I-i should leave I-“ Rick s tumbled back to flee his own trailer- panic rising.

He didn’t make it far, as Cliff grabbed his hand in his powerful grip “ Don’t “ he managed “ Just don’t I lost you once- please don’t let me lose you again.”

Rick stopped his desperate flee, the two of them frozen in time.

“I never wanted this” Cliff managed.

“Wanted what?”

“Us... to be like this” Cliff gestured absently “ to be scared of how we feel.”

Rick gave a sad smile “Shoot Cliff I didn’t want you to hate me if I told you how I feel. I don’t want to let go of you either.”

Cliff chuckled relieved “ we’ll you're gonna have to let me go eventually- like right now please. umm nature calls.” He laughed.

Rick flushed “ Oh shoot sorry”

The stuntman fumbled past him leaving Rick and Brandy waiting for his return; he absently pet the dog feeling her soft fur and waited till the trailer door swung open again.

“Now , where were we? Oh yeah” Rick suddenly had a lapful of stuntman making him yip in surprise. Cliff kissed his cheek gently and make himself comfortable when he felt another set of eyes on them.

A whine informed them they were being watched.

Brandy.The pit bull watched them with bright eyes licking her chops.

“Brandy out!” both men managed.

The pit bull cocked her head and sat down.

“Branndy” Cliff chastised; she huffed and paced.

“No dinner and a show babygirl” Cliff muttered as Rick opened the door and the pit bull went reluctantly outside tail drooped and whining all the way.

Rick closed the door behind her “Now-“ but when he turned Cliff had closed the space between them.“I think we were about here” Cliff kissed him hard enough to bruise savouring the actor’s lips trying to make up for lost time; he smiled into his leading man’s lips “ and away we go Ricky” he rasped.

Rick couldn’t help but moan in need- it had been too long.

“Yeah darling” Cliff whispered hotly in his ear “ not too loud though you never know who’s listening.”

Doing this in secret made it even more attractive as the stuntman ravished his actor, nipping and growling.

“Mmm Fuck Cliff don’t leave a mark.”

“Why the fuck not? Everyone needs to know Rick Dalton is off the market... you’re mine Dalton don’t you forget it” Cliff growled as he nuzzled into his jaw and kissed his pulse point.

Rick shuddered heavily- his legs felt like jelly- he felt Cliff’s hands stray south and playfully pinch his bum in great handfuls.

Rick grunted.

“I see I have a lot to work with.”

“Mm shut up” Dalton rasped.

Cliff nudged his cheek playfully “make me.”

Rick smiled as he wiggled out from under the stunt man’s grip and rolled so that he was on top and Cliff was pressed seemingly helpless against the trailer wall.

“Mmm feisty, I like that in a man” Cliff purred as Rick simply held him and drank in his features of the man he had spent so much time away from- too much time.

He delicately traced his laugh lines and full lips; his fingers lingered on the snarling scar that marred Cliff’s movie star good looks still jagged and angry.

“Oh my dear” Rick breathed as he touched the damaged area “ what happened?”

Cliff frowned slightly “ it was a long time ago Dalton, I was a different man” he averted his gaze and Rick frowned.

“ Maybe not that different since you were still clearly thinking about me.” Rick said with a sad smile.

“ I mean, it would have been nice to have you at my sick bed those Italians are not much for the injured.”

Rick chuckled “No- no they ain’t”

Cliff felt a wave of anxiety come on, now having his injuries in the spotlight “I know I don’t look how I used to If-“

“Cliff Booth if you say you’re not attractive I’m gonna slap you.”

Cliff smirked “ oh yeah?”

Rick nodded taking his hand and gently kissing Cliff’s stubbed finger-“Darling, I think I’m a wreck without you” Cliff managed quietly “ look what happens to me” he nuzzled into Rick’s hands.

Rick kissed his cheek gently in reply “ I think we both are” he managed.

Cliff huffed “We’re pieces of work huh?”

“I-I guess pieces of work need love too- I don’t f-feel like myself without you” the actor managed.

“Ain't that the truth” Cliff lifted the actors eyes to his; sad blue eyes would hold his gaze and flit away- an almost nervous tick Rick had seemed to pick up in his absence.

“Hey beautiful” he managed “ you don’t have to be scared, I’m here for you.” Rick raised his gaze and finds hazy blue grey eyes on him. They shine with relief and tears.

“I’m here for you too” Rick managed quietly. He meant it.

Cliff’s smile melted his heart and the tight knot his insides had become over the years seemed to unwind “oh yeah? Show me pretty boy” Cliff laughed quirking his eyebrows.Rick responded by kissing the corner of his lips then along his neck and along his shoulder.

It was soft, warm and sensual. Two lovers getting to know one another again.

“ What are you looking for cowboy?” Cliff shuddered as Rick pulled at his shirt exposing bare shoulder.

“Nothing” the actor spent time there, each kiss lighting like sparks on bare skin.

“Bullshit” Cliff gasped.

“You know my weaknesses Cliff Booth but I know yours as well.” Cliff felt the actors hand stray lower and gently pull at his shirt.

Booth’s eyebrows raise “ where ya going handsome?”

“You'll see” Rick whispered he tugged at the shirt again hosting it up to expose tan muscular and scarred skin. The delicate touch returned to Cliff’s skin brushing up and down his sides. Rick gently flexed his fingers.

Cliff blinked twitching in the other man's grasp was Dalton... tickling him?! The touch was soft and fleeting like kisses on his cheek.

“Dalton the fuck are you up to?” Cliff twitched and danced in his grip unable to stay stern-“is this your idea of foreplay?” Rick was silent as he tickled the vulnerable skin.

“ Naw I just wanna see you smile, hear you laugh.”

Cliff can't help it- Rick’s exuberance is almost childlike in passion; a half hearted chuckle leaves him. “I’m at your mercy Rick Dalton” he sighs dramatically.

_ Christ. _ Cliff always knew how to get him hot and bothered “ t-that’s right”

“Hey handsome” Cliff manages as Rick catches his eye “ I’m yours if you want me to be.”

Rick’s heart beats faster and his spirit soars – he stops his tickling only to plant a sharp longing kiss on the stunt man that leaves him gasping for breath.

_ Damn after all this time _ Cliff thought after longing and pining and dreaming to be able to put his arms around the actor to feel him against his heartbeat… he was here, he was his.

He was one lucky son of a bitch, he’d keep saying it.

“ I – I only want you” Rick managed “Christ I-“

Cliff places a finger against his lips “show... don’t tell” he whispers.

Rick gives a devilish grin that sent a thrill through the other man. Cliff wasn’t going to lie; having Rick take the lead did things to him. Cliff was a tough man- hell if you believed the rumours he was a cruel man- he had no problem leading... but with Rick there was just something in him that captivated him, held him tight and refused to let go.

Rick was both cursed with great talent and great doubt; when he was in the zone he was brilliant, awe inspiring- but when he lost his momentum his world crumpled. Rebuilding Rick was like straightening the tower of Pisa...

But seeing him in control?

Cliff shuddered... nothing like it... he was doomed.

“W-where’d ya go Cliffy?” Rick purred.

_ Fuck, his stutter was the cutest thing. _He was so fucked

“Just thinking.”

“Well don't be gone too long.”

Cliff smiled as another soft kiss landed on his cheek; those hands were back and prying and tugging at the stunt man.Cliff in return was fumbling with Rick’s button down- the actor felt his cheeks heat “ooh shoot C-cliff you d-don’t wanna see-“

“Rick?”

“Y-yeah?

“Shut up” he replied playfully as he undid another button.

“Cliff” the actor’s tone was more concerned.

“Come on darling” Rick felt his face flame in embarrassment “ you're-really don’t wanna see me.” He pushed gently as an older man- feeling afraid.

“Rick-“ Cliff could feel this partners unease, no longer playfully and longing but worried and vulnerable he reached out only to have his hands pushed back.

“I- i don’t think it’s a good idea.” Rick looked ashamed- he was trembling.

Cliff ached, if anything Rick’s self esteem was as low as he had seen it. Cliff gently placed a hand on the other man’s cheek like trying to tame a timid deer- trying not to spook him.

“What’s wrong?” Cliff asked

“I-I don’t like people looking at me t-that way” Rick managed.

Cliff blinked brow furrowed in concern “ how? With awe? Kindness? Love? With...

_ Want _he didn't finish 

_ R _ick frowned eyes downcast, he was red, he knew it- he was so afraid of himself- of what others thought and it left him stuck even in front of the man he had feelings for. He couldn’t bear to expose himself- never deeming himself worthy and so he just shook and hoped Cliff Booth would walk out of his life once again then face this.

“P-please” Rick gasped out-_ Please? Please what _? He raged with himself 

_ Please leave? _

_ Please don’t go? _

He wanted everything and deserved nothing or so he thought. The joy that was buzzing between them halted- Rick looked down at his heels.

“Rick, did you want me to go?” Cliff managed- he was at a loss seeing the man he loved so afraid, so in pain was he the cause? “ maybe we should” he started reaching for the door

Rick shook his head sharply “N-no!” he croaked “ don't go!’

“ Cliff paused “ what do you want Rick? What is it that scares you so much?

“Aren’t you scared?” Rick retorted quietly.

Cliff blinked “Course I’m scared, I'm always scared and you? What are you afraid of?”

“ That I’m not enough I’ll never be enough for y-you” his trembling increased, his downcast eyes Cliff noticed were starting to brim in tears.

“How could you not be enough for me?” the stuntman replied calmly “ since I gather you are not in my head so no one can tell ya that but me.”

Cliff brought the other man's gaze back to him, blue eyes puffy with tears that tracked down his face stared back- beauty and tragedy rolled into one.

No one moved.

Both barely breathed.

The years of absence that ached between them, they both believed could be solved by physical touch to heal their wounds- but both men were seeking more.

It was one thing to be touched. It was another to be held, to be loved- neither of them had known that touch.

“mm Rick? How would you know?” Cliff whispered.

“I- i wouldn’t know” rick replied it was hard to breath hard to be here. A part of him regret his choice it was easier in some ways to mourn over lost love then confront it the voice in the back of his mind told him he was unworthy of love was telling him to run.

If he didn't hear Cliff questioning he might have walked out of the trailer and pretend like nothing was happening but Cliff was able to grab onto the small part of Rick that thought he could still be loved that he wanted to be loved and to love another.

A harsh almost hysterical laugh broke the silence “ cat got your tongue Ricky?”

“No “ came the quiet reply.

“ That wasn’t convincing “ Cliff responded “ since when have you ever been speechless? I thought you always had something to say.”

“ I- i don't want… Rick’s voice cracked with emotion with the tears that were now streaming once again down his face “I don’t want to mess this u-up, not a-again… like I fuck up e-everything else.”

Cliff stared, Rick stood before him, hands clenched, shaking and crying- so weak, so vulnerable.

“These years without you I-” he voice breaks “I’ve been s-so lonely it’s the biggest mistake of my life.” his breathing hitched “ now I’ve r-ruined the only good thing in my life- how fucking useless am -”

“ You’re wrong.” Cliff managed.

“ You think you're the only one who’s been lonely? Regretted your actions? Ricky, I nearly gave myself alcohol poisoning- I didn’t care. I realized it’s because I didn’t have you.”

Rick swallows 

“ We're not meant to be ships in the night Dalton-” Cliff continues “ I wanna see every god damn shred of you. I wanna be the man you run to when Hollywood execs break your heart because they're too dumb to know when a good thing has slipped through their fingers. I wanna have you fall asleep in my arms, against my chest. I just wanna see you smile, just for me- because I;m a greedy son of a bitch.”

Rick chuckled.

“I want everything to do with you Rick Dalton. I’ve never cared for much in my god forsaken life-but caring for you? Shit, well that's something I think I could do it well if you gave me a chance.” He winked for extra measure.

Rick blushed.

“ You make me feel like I could be a great man Rick Dalton.”

“You already are one… you’re a goddamn war hero.”

“Oh that doesn’t count for much” the stuntman replied gruffly “just doing what anyone do in my shoes.”

“Not everyone could be in your shoes Cliff.”

Cliff grunted “ naw man. I've known too many people like me in my life” gentle hands cupped the actors handsome face “but no one like you.”

Rick smiled, “You really know how to butter me up Cliff Booth.”

“I’m trying my damn best.:”

Rick laughed.

“Hey a smile so much better than tears. I can promise you- I’ll try to make you smile everyday.” Cliff added.

“Then what do I do? If you're out here caring for me and sweeping me off my f-feet.”

“Well that’s easy- be yourself.”

“A m-mess?”

“No, the man I fell in love with.” Cliff sted so calmly, so matter of factly, as if it was something that everyone knew it and saw it. “You're my leading man idiot- you’re kind and giving , talented as heck- don’t cut me off-” he saw the actor start to protest.

“ You gave me a place to land and live and love- you saw me- when everybody just saw the horror story version they wanted to believe.”

“I just did what any decent man would do.”

“I disagree my brother “

Rick smiled weakly as he started in eyes he had missed- it ached him and filled him with emotions.

“Let’s call a spade a spade or well be here till were old.”

“Older” the actor manages.

“Speak for yourself hot stuff. And now that we got out hearts on our sleeves let’s continue where we left off shall we?”

Cliff playfully lifted up his arms “I’m at your mercy Rick Dalton.”

“Good” Rick replied pushing him back onto the couch with an "oof"of surprise from the stunt man.

“ Well you already got me vulnerable what are you gonna do to me?” he teased.

“Maybe a little of this, a little of that.” Rick added playfully- he raked hands gently down Cliff’s chest and the stuntman twitched “damn Dalton you got magic fingers you ever consider massage as back up career?”

The actor loomed over the stunt man as he placed a kiss to a scar on Cliff’s chest.

He gasped and muffled it in a cough.

“Sensitive?”

“I’ll be damned if I tell”

“Then I gotta work harder” Rick nipped at his collar lower , lower still kissing each nipple causing a hearty moan from the other man.

“Mm fuck.” he hissed

Rick stared in wonder- Cliff Booth was many things but disheveled and at another man's mercy? Never.

“ That feel good Cliffy?”

“Mm you know it does” Cliff managed.

“ Then tell me about it.”

Cliff couldn't stop himself from the lewd moan that escaped him as the velvety touch of Rick's tongue was all he felt as the other man worked to ravish him- his tongue danced across the rough hewn canvas of the stuntman's body tracing deep set scars as if trying in desperation to kiss that pain away.

“Knew you were gifted but this is ridiculous Bounty Law” Cliff panted as he feels that talented muscle twitching and caressing its way down his abdomen almost as if tracing figure eights in his skin- Cliff shuddered hard straining against the other man as if he was unsure if it was okay to be so turned on, so infatuated so in love with the man who stood before him”they were not meant to be ships passing in the night- they were meant to each other's light house carefully lighting the way and guiding each other to safety and home- away from the dangers of uncharted depths and jagged rocks and into the safety of each others arms.

Cliff couldn't live a day without Rick Dalton and Rick Dalton felt the same.

He had never been in love or- would ever be in love the way he loved his stuntman.

The noises the stuntman was making was music to the others ears- sweet gasps and grunts as he thrashed weakly against the couch- his partner's touch was wildfire burning him and cooling at the same time.

Holy shit.

“You look lovely” Rick managed 

“S-shut up” he raised own shaky hands and tried to finish what he started before- slowly opening the actor’s shirt to hang open.

Rick gasped nervously.

“Hey handsome” Cliff soothed

The actor locked eyes with him 

“ We’re okay… ``I love you.”

Rick felt his heart flutter “I love you too” he replied “ always.”

Cliff pulled him lightly, till he was sprawled on top of him- fumbling for purchase like two curious boys grinding their way. They kissed back and forth their passion crashing to and fro as they moaned in need for each other.

Rick's hands continued to trace his partners skin wandering further and further south nervous hand pried at low waisted jeans till the jagged mark of his scar was visible kissing it tenderly.

Cliff choked on a noise of surprise- but as it seemed like things were ramping up to go further there was a whine coming from the door- Both men froze.

“Ignore her” Cliff rasped “ ignore her and bring me some lovin’” he tried to pull the actor in again- but the whine turned to scratching - then barking.

Rick giggles “ looks like nobody is getting the edge off if Brandy has anything to say.”

The moment to act had passed.

Cliff sighs.

“Maybe you should- ya know” he gestured to the door where Brandy has probably by now alerted everyone on set something was wrong.

As he did so-Cliff mourned as Rick went about doing up his buttons hiding tender flesh the stuntman had not had a chance to properly explore.

He opens the door to have the eager pit bull rush in and plop down in the ground staring.

Rick laughed.

“Traitor” Cliff huffed darkly at the dog.

Brandy cocked her head as if nothing were wrong.

“Is it so wrong to get a little privacy?” he asked the dog. Brandy licked her chops

“ Guess so…”

“Hey Cliff don't worry” Rick managed he guided the stuntman back to him “ its okay we got time and we got each other” he kissed his cheek gently then.

Rick arranged them on the cramped trailer couch, Rick wrapped protectively around the other man. Cliff was crushed to his chest- breathing him in.. it was warm and safe against his leading man and after seven years of running both had come home- for good.

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumbleee life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
